rubbadubbersfandomcom-20200213-history
Rubbadubbers Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
Here are the rules. We expect you to be good on this wiki. General #No harassing, and/or bullying: Do either and you shall be blocked. #No making fake episodes, or stuff that is unrelated to Rubbadubbers. #No vandalizing/spamming or making spammy blogs. Vandalism will not be tolerated. #If you need help or see something bad, contact the admins, Madi Shinx, Irving Snordfelt, or RubbadubbersYes JohnnyTestNo POE AUTTP. #You CANNOT boss around. #No cursing, even if it is censored. #In accordance to the COPPA (Children Online Privacy Protection Act) and Wikia's guidelines, you must be 13 or older to join the wiki. If you say that you are under 13 or another user has heard about it on another wiki, you will either be blocked until you are 13, or your account may be disabled. #Due to vandalism and immaturity from anonymous IP users in the past, as well as anonymous users being underage, you must be logged in to an official FANDOM account to edit, comment, or send messages on this wiki. Starting an account is easy and can be helpful with keeping track of your edits, and it is also more secure. #Don't joke about pages too much, the admins are going to think you're not funny and your jokes are dumb. #No explicit sexual things or explicit gore, especially photos or videos that expose certain body parts. The photo or video will be immediately deleted, and the user will be blocked without warning. #Do Not Type Like This, nOr tYpE liKe ThiS. Type like this instead. #Do not spam the comments with non-article related content. (i.e. posting gibberish, random letters, comments that have nothing to do with the topic that is being commented on, chain messages, huge blocks of text, etc.) #Please use English (preferably British) only. #You shouldn't use no double negatives in articles. #Do not suggest any stereotypical content or discrimination. You should be allowed to come to this community no matter who or what you are. #Do not rename articles with irrelevant or inappropriate titles. #You CANNOT start edit wars or talk about edit warring. #No gossiping about other users. #All content must be objective and must remain in a neutral light. Do not use opinion words, unless you are giving a review, quoting a character, writing a transcript (only in the vocal part or if a written thing says an opinion word), or giving a written thing that has an opinion word in it. (incorrect ex. Amelia is a cool flying submarine with amazing flying tricks.) #You CANNOT pretend you have admin qualities. #Do not make accusations towards other users and admins. #Respect others' opinions. #No socking or impersonating other users. #No using racial or homophobic slurs. #No fanfiction or fan art. #Do not diss other users or yourself. #Do not diss this wiki; if you do not like it then why did you even bother joining? #Do not edit just for the sake of editing. Perfecting the structure of sentences and paragraphs and correcting spelling and punctuation errors is one thing, but do not edit pages just to change one word into a another word which means the same thing, however many times it is used on that page. #Never reveal any personal details about yourself or personal details of anyone else you are associated with, especially your/someone else’s address, phone number, password, or credit card number. We never ask for these, and we do not want you telling us these. These are for your own personal safety. #Always use third person point of view in the articles (i.e. "the viewer" or "one" instead of "you"). #No saying "This show is for babies" or anything like that. #You CANNOT say you're hacked when you're not, For admins, violating results in demotion of admin status, for other users, it's an immediate block. #No creating pages/blogs that attack the wiki's users (i.e. I choked Madi Shinx, Rubbadubbers Wiki admins like getting kicked in the face and being forced to eat goat poo, etc.) #Do not make irrelevant changes to the plot (i.e. making it too inappropriate for Rubbadubbers' target audience) #Do not remove threads, unless they are spam, attacking users, or if a conflict has ended. #No calling users inappropriate names or mocking other users. #Do not roleplay. Roleplaying is when one pretends to be a fictonal character, whether he/she is from the show, another series, or made up. #Posting unofficial links to streams, buffers, or downloads of any of the episodes (i.e. YouTube, KissCartoon, Dailymotion, etc.) is a violation of the Wikia Terms of Use, and is a serious offense. #Do not be a biter. A biter is someone who attacks newcomers for bad edits, particularly their first or second ones. This scares away potentially valuable contributors. Treat new contributors with respect, and if they make a bad edit, politely explain what was wrong with it. #Avoid using contractions (for example, use "does not" instead of "doesn't"). These words are used in informal contexts; we strive to make these articles academic and formal. #Know the difference between "its" and "it's". "It's" is a contraction of "it is" or "it has". As this is a contraction, it is unlikely to be used outside of transcripts. "Its" is the possessive form, as in, "One mistake, arr-arr, and he’ll eat its captain alive." #Use "and" instead of the "&" symbol. #Do not make useless/unnecessary categories. Categories like the following do no such thing: #*"Antagonists" and "Protagonists" — there are no permanent antagonists in the series. #*"Characters who are animals" or "(Color) characters" — adding this category accomplishes nothing. #Please refrain from mentioning subjects relating to politics or any kind of religion. Userpage #You must not post insulting or intimidating comments about other users on your user page. You also must not add an "Enemies", "Hate list" or similar section to their userpage. If you do so, you are asked by an admin to remove these edits. If not, he/she will remove it wthout further input. #You're not allowed to edit other people's profiles, unless it's yours. Only admins are allowed to put a blocked template on user pages for users that have been blocked. Message Wall #Do not leave insulting messages on users' walls. If you have a dispute or another discussion, please keep it appropriate and civil. #Do not make message wall posts lengthy. Discussions like these belong to chat. #You should not create new posts on your own Message Wall unless necessary (e.g. announcing inactivity, testing templates, signatures or bugs). Admins #Have a say and have admin qualities to become an admin. #You CANNOT block for no apparent reason. #Only delete pages that are unnecessary, spam, or unrelated to the wiki. #Do not block users directly, give them a warning first depending in the situation they have cause. You can block them directly, if the user has caused a big problem. #Demote admins if they have abuse their power or are inactive. #Administrators should always include a relevant block reason in the logs when blocking a user. Never include insulting or spiteful comments in the block reason, unless quoting from the blocked user. (i.e. calling a blocked user an insulting name.) Photos and Videos #Do not upload other people's images without asking for their permission first. #All images must relate to Rubbadubbers in some way. #Avoid using pictures of a screen (e.g. TV, computer) taken from a camera, as these photos tend to be of bad quality. The picture will be deleted without warning and will be reuploaded in better quality. #Name all images properly. Do not name an image "jehdvbhegd*YWbnsbb.jpg", "Snapshot0004.png", "hqdefault.jpg", "Capture.PNG" or simliar. Such filenames like these will be renamed. Name your image something like this "Amelia_and_Tubb.png" or similar. #When you upload an image from a certain episode, make sure you paste it in the gallery of the episode's page, unless it's a goof. #Do not upload edited pics, unless it is for their userpage. #Do not upload blurry images. #No watermark images. #Do not upload very small images #Do not upload "YouTube Poops", GoAnimate videos, or any other type of fan videos. #You should upload PNG files due to them being high quality, but .jpg is also acceptable. #For your safety and privacy, we ask that you please don't upload a picture of yourself to the wiki. If you've already done this in the past and want it removed, please don't hesitate to ask one of our admins to delete it. ##'Note': This guideline only relates to uploading pictures of yourself here. You are not violating our guidelines if you already had a preexisting picture of yourself as your overall profile picture. Any violation to these rules may or will result in a block, and we don't want you to end up like the people that have been blocked. Have fun at our splish-splashing wiki! Category:Content Category:Help